


Never Good Enough

by Galactique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Murder, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sith Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactique/pseuds/Galactique
Summary: Maul only wanted to please his master.





	

There was nothing in the vast, cold galaxy that warmed Maul’s soul more than the approval of his beloved master. The longing he felt for just a single word of praise was indescribable. Pleasing him was the very reason for his existence. Letting him down brought indescribable anguish that nearly consumed him. He could endure the physical punishments that followed with ease. Crushed bones, beatings, whippings, and electrocution were nothing compared to seeing disapproval or anger in his master’s eyes. 

And now, he moved through a small passenger ship with purpose. He would complete this challenge and win back his master’s approval. He loved him more than life itself and would be nothing without him. Nothing. 

The hallways were slick with blood. Screams of horror echoed around him. He used the chaos as fuel, drawing the emotions into himself as he gored a human with his horns, delighting in the warm blood that bathed his head. He disentangled himself and turned to his next target, grabbing them by the neck and crushing the life out of them. He swept through the rest of the ship in a trancelike state, cutting down everyone he saw with his vibroblade as blood sprayed the walls, drenched his bare upper body, and soaked through his pants. 

His master sent him on this mission after Maul failed to assassinate a key politician on Coruscant. “You clumsy, worthless beast," his master had said, Force-choking him until he nearly blacked out. “I gave you a simple task.” 

Now, he must prove himself to be worthy of his master’s trust again. Nothing could come between Maul and his devotion. 

He twisted his blade into the heart of his final victim, watching with a blank expression as the life seeped from their eyes. He stood up and moved soundlessly back the way he came, a sense of accomplishment welling inside of him. Just as he was about to round a corner, a weak voice called out. 

“W-why? Why would you---do this?” 

Maul turned and looked down at a Twi’lek lying in a pool of innards. Angry with himself for not being thorough in his execution, Maul swung his weapon and decapitated the alien. 

“I do this for my master,” he whispered. 

***

Back on Coruscant, Maul knelt on the ground and bowed his head in reverence. His mission was complete. His master stooped down and tilted Maul’s chin up. Maul felt a pang of sorrow to find cold indifference in his master’s eyes instead of adoration and acceptance. 

“Go to your quarters and clean yourself, Lord Maul,” his master said. 

Maul stood up. 

“Have I pleased you, my master?” He asked, his bright yellow eyes desperately searching for even a small hint of satisfaction on his master’s face. 

His master laughed harshly. “You think that completing one assignment is enough to earn back your lightsaber and my trust? After failing one of the most important undertakings in your miserable life and risking our exposure? Poor fool.” 

*** 

Maul sat on the floor of his small refresher, weary and naked. He took his blade and slashed it over his arms and legs over and over, cutting as deep as he could while copious amounts of his own blood mixed with the drying blood of his victims. His wise, gracious master had given him everything since he was young: a roof over his head, food, and training. His brilliant plans for the galaxy hinged on Maul’s success…and Maul had failed. He was worthless. Despicable. Weak. He hated himself for causing his master so much pain.


End file.
